With the development of community technologies, communities are used by a wide range of users. A user may register a community account in a community and add friends to the community account, and then interact with the friends in many interaction manners, for example, using the community account to send a private message to a friend, forward information posted by a friend and/or comment on information posted by a friend.
At present, in the community, the user can find friends included in the community account of the user, while friends included in the community account cannot find each other; as a result, the user can interact with the friends included in the community account, but the friends included in the community account cannot interact with each other. In addition, the user can only interact with the friends included in the community account, but cannot interact with users not included in the community account, which leads to poor interactivity of the community.